Storage devices, such as storage lockers, are well known for storing items. Storage devices define a storage space into which the items can be placed by a user for safekeeping. In order to ensure that others do not have access to the user's items in the storage device, a locking mechanism is associated with the storage device. One example of such a locking mechanism is a combination locking mechanism. A typical combination locking mechanism includes a combination input device, such as a single numbered dial, and a lock. The combination locking mechanism can be integrated into the storage device. For instance, the combination locking mechanism can be integrated into a door of the storage device such that the dial protrudes from a surface of the door for being grasped and rotated by the user.
The dial is usually graduated with equally spaced dial markings about its periphery to represent combination numerals, e.g., from 0 to 39, 0 to 49, 0 to 59, and the like, with at least a single dial marking associated with each whole numeral in the range. During manufacture, or with use of a master key, the lock is set to unlock only upon entering a preset combination of the numerals using the dial. More specifically, in order to unlock the lock, the user must carry out a specific combination of clockwise and counterclockwise rotations to align the dial markings associated with the numerals of the preset combination with a fixed target. This may include first rotating the dial at least two full rotations clockwise to reset the lock, rotating the dial clockwise to align a first dial marking associated with a first numeral with the fixed target, next rotating the dial counterclockwise to align a second dial marking associated with a second numeral with the fixed target, and finally rotating the dial clockwise to align a third dial marking associated with a third numeral with the fixed target.
Often, the dial markings are spaced very closely together making aligning them with the fixed target difficult. Additionally, the dial itself is often very small, making grasping and rotation of the dial to actuate the combination locking mechanism difficult. Usually, good dexterity and/or fine motor skills are required to be able to perform the rotations needed to place the lock in an unlocked state. Unfortunately, this can make use of such locking mechanisms by people that don't have the requisite dexterity and/or fine motor skills very frustrating, such as persons with disabilities. Additionally, people with autism or neurodevelopmental disabilities may find recalling the preset combination difficult.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for addressing one or more of the aforementioned deficiencies.